A Moment In Between
by Plastic Roses
Summary: A mission in Italy. A rumor. A conversation on a park bench.  TYL!6918.


_a moment in between_

Italy was beatiful at this time of year, or so Hibari was told. Personally, he found it to be too hot, and the streets were crowded. The only comfort was the cleanliness: some of the other cities Hibari had been to on 'business' had been utterly filthy and disgusting. Here, small shops lined other side of the street he was currently walking down. This street also lacked people, and Hibari might have been able to be a bit less tense had it not been for his partner on this assignment.

"Aren't those flowers lovely, Kyoya?" Mukuro spoke from his side. HIbari glanced to the side to see a small store with a large display of brightly colored flowers that almost hurt his eyes to look at.

In his typical blunt fashion, Hibari replied, "No."

Mukuro laughed at this (causing Hibari to scowl) and said, "You know, I heard a rumor the other day..."

"What is it this time?" Hibari rolled his eyes as he thought about the last rumors Mukuro had brought up. He really didn't care about the relationship between the Rain and Storm Guardians. It was only when Mukuro would not shut up about it for an hour or so that Hibari got irritated. Or when Mukuro was talking at all, actually.

"Is it true you're dating the head of the Cavallone family?"

Hibari's jaw dropped, and he stared at Mukuro. Mukuro looked back, and he appearred to be only mildly interested. "Where the _hell_ did you hear that?" Hibari hissed. The surprise had left his face and Hibari was already planning on the best way to kill the herbivore that said that.

Mukuro laughed. This did not help Hibari's mood. "Oh, around," he replied airily. "But you have to admit, people are wondering..."

Hibari wished he was not in the middle of a crowded Italian city so that he could bite Mukuro to death right then and there. Sadly, he had learned over the years that killing someone in public generally led to problems. He was here on a diplomatic mission, after all, and a body in the middle of the city would be like a declaration of war.

Ignoring Hibari's rage, Mukuro continued, "You two do seem to spend an awful lot of time together, you know. In fact, he's the one you probably spend the most time with, excluding your men." Mukuro's face looked contemplative. "The more I think about it, the more likely it seems-"

"It's not true," Hibari cut in, a deep scowl on his face. "Whoever told you that is full of shit." The pair turned a corner. On one side of the street was a small park where Hibari and Mukuro were supposed to receive a message from Sawada at sundown.

"Oh really?" replied Mukuro, laughter in his eyes. The two made their way to a nearby bench as Mukuro continued, "You sound awfully defensive, _K~yo~ya~. _Is there already someone you're interested in?"

Hibari scowled as they sat down. He realized, a bit late, that Mukuro had manipulated him. If he refused to answer the question, rumors would be all over the mafia world about a potential alliance between the Vongola and Cavallone. While dealing with the questions among allied families would be fine, there was always the potential that enemy families woudl realize the strength of a Vongola/Cavallone union and start something.

"I hate you," he told Mukuro.

Predictably, Mukuro laughed. It seemed to be his default response to anything Hibari said. "I already knew that. Besides, you're dodging the question, Kyoya~"

Hibari scowled. "There isn't anyone."

Mukuro pouted as the sky began to darken. "Oh, that's no fun." He raised an eyebrow at Hibari. "And yet I can't escape the feeling you're lying to me. Maybe you're trying to keep it a secret...?"

Hibari rolled his eyes, before saying, "You talk too much."

Mukuro opened his mouth to say something before Hibari leaned forward and kissed him. Before Mukuro could do anything besides widen his eyes in surprise, Hibari pulled away. Mukuro blinked, before he started to laugh. Hibari scowled at this. "I thought I told you to be quiet."

Mukuro kept laughing, and said, "I don't think I learned my lesson very well, Kyoya." He smirked as he leaned in.

Hibari rolled his eyes. "You're really stupid," he replied. He leaned in as well and their lips met.

Behind them, the sun set. Neither noticed.


End file.
